


Moonlight's Embrace

by cinnaviin



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm obssessed with Thanzag, M/M, Minor Hades Spoilers, My First Work in This Fandom, Sloppy Makeouts, Uhhhhh idk what else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnaviin/pseuds/cinnaviin
Summary: Zagreus makes it to the surface. Thanatos is there, too.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Moonlight's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I'm desperate for Thanzag content, so I made some. Hope you enjoy!

The blood of Hades stained the prince's blade yet again as he fell before him. Zagreus had vanquished his father once more; he was free to see his mother for another brief moment. He felt the familiar feeling of triumph overcome him as he walked away.

Zagreus made his way to the cliffside, but stopped in his tracks, looking over the ocean below him. He could've ran straight to his mother. He could've been wrapped up in her embrace yet again, but remained in the same spot atop the snowy cliff. He gently grazed the pierced butterfly placed in his hair and held Mort close. He knew exactly who would come to see him in that moment, and so he waited.

As if on cue, the bell rang, announcing death incarnates presence. Zagreus turned to face him, taking in the other's softened appearance under the bright moonlight. Thanatos smiled at the sight of Zagreus staring at him.

"Were you truly waiting for me instead of going to your mother?" He asked, hovering closer to the prince. His words snapped Zagreus out of his lovestruck daze.

"But of course, you did say you were planning on seeing me," Zagreus said as he too moved closer, "Besides, I don't mind having to send my father back home once again to see my mother. I have done it multiple times already, another go at it wouldn't hurt."

"I suppose," Thanatos shrugged. He never liked wasting time, but Zagreus seemed so fine with it he couldn't argue with him. Thanatos ran his fingers through Zagreus' hair, notably touching the butterfly hairpiece for a long while.

"I still cannot believe you wear this so often. It makes me really happy, Zag." Thanatos smiled once more, making Zagreus' heart flutter, "And you still hold onto Mort, even if you may not make use of him. It's adorable, really."

"I've become accustomed to holding onto your gifts. They mean a lot to me, Than. Just like you do." Zagreus smiled back and let out a soft chuckle.

"Oh, Zagreus," Thanatos let out softly as he cupped Zagreus' face and leaned down to kiss him. 

The prince wrapped his arms around Thanatos' neck, pulling him down, bringing them together as close as they could get. Their kiss was filled with much lust, they have been longing for each other for so long. Too long. With Thanatos' busy schedule and Zagreus' multiple escape attempts, they never had time to truly be alone with each other. Yet here they were, finally embracing one another after a long wait.

Thanatos was the first to pull away, taking deep breaths to recover from their long-awaited, desperate kiss. He took a moment before opening his eyes, only to be met with a red-faced Zagreus with lust plastered all over his face. He wants more, Thanatos thought.

Zagreus forced Thanatos down to the ground, which clearly caught him off guard, but he went along with it regardless. They shared another deep and devouring kiss as they held onto each other's clothing as tight as they could. Zagreus pulled down Thanatos' hood and grabbed at his hair. Pleasantly teased by this, Thanatos grabbed at Zagreus' hair and tugged at it just as hard. The prince let out a faint hum of satisfaction and proceeded to trail his hands down Thanatos' back. He felt Thanatos shudder and hum at his delicate touch. Zagreus grinned into their kiss, letting out a soft chuckle along with it.

"You're still as sensitive as ever, aren't you Than?" Zagreus teased the other, who simply turned his head away. 

"Oh shut it now, will you?" Thanatos mumbled under his breath, crossing his arms.

Zagreus laughed and pecked at Thanatos' cheek, which made him turn back towards the prince. He left more feather light kisses on his cheek, trailing down to his neck. Thanatos gently grabbed at Zagreus' chin, tilting his head upwards and kissing him in one swift movement. Zagreus held on tight to the sides of Thanatos' face, attempting to keep him in that position for as long as he could. He was desperate; he wanted Thanatos' taste to remain against his lips forever. Thanatos placed his hands onto the prince's and loosened the other's grip. Thanatos pulled away from the kiss and trailed kisses down Zagreus' neck, sucking on some parts in the process. As he left marks all over him, Zagreus let out faint moans, which were getting louder the more Thanatos marked his neck. He tried so hard to hold himself back, but this was as good as he was going to get. 

"Than, please," Zagreus begged, catching Thanatos' immediate attention. He looked up at the prince, who was as red as ever. 

"What is it? Am I being too rough?" Thanatos asked, gently stroking Zagreus' cheek, who made himself comfortable. Thanatos never wanted to hurt Zagreus. If he ever did, he'd never forgive himself for it.

"No it's not that," Zagreus reassured him, placing a hand on his cheek now too, "I want more, Than. I need more."

"You know we can't do that here, Zag."

"Who would find us here? It's an empty area."

"The gods? Besides, it's still risky. Can't you wait until we get home?"

"Than, please."

"If you can wait a little longer, I promise I will make up for this. I promise you'll be satisfied."

Zagreus didn't want to argue further. He knew Thanatos was right in every way and now he couldn't wait to be back home. He pulled Thanatos closer, pressing his forehead against his. He looked deep into his eyes, Thanatos shared the same gaze back at him. They both wanted it then and there, but it wasn't right. Their longing for each other lit up again, pulling them both back into a messy kiss. They held onto each other for dear life. Hair was being pulled all over again, clothing was being dragged off. They couldn't go too far though, they still had to keep up some decency. 

Thanatos decided to pull Zagreus above the ground, the both of them now hovering in the air. They pulled away from the kiss for a brief second to catch some air, only to go back in just as passionately. Thanatos pushed Zagreus' head back, leaning further into the kiss. Zagreus held onto the back of Thanatos neck in compliance. Zagreus' grip tightened on Thanatos' clothing and neck. Something isn't right, Thanatos thought. He pulled away slowly to be met with Zagreus' eyes closed shut, brows furrowed and breath heavy. He caressed the prince's face and pressed his forehead against his once again.

"You're dying, aren't you?" Thanatos whispered loud enough for only Zagreus to hear. The night was coming to a close in a moment's notice, and so was Zagreus' time on the surface.

"No, Than. It can't be. I have to stay longer. I need to stay longer." Zagreus sounded even more desperate now. The words were struggling to come out of his throat. He dug his head into Thanatos' shoulder.

"Zagreus, you know you can't. We need to bring you back to the Styx." Thanatos held onto Zagreus tightly. He didn't want to watch him die in front of him. He's seen many die before, but watching Zagreus die would hurt him more than anything. He knows that he'll come back eventually, but it still hurts to see him in such a state.

"Just one more kiss before I go, please?" Zagreus looked at Thanatos, who simply smiled. They shared one last devouring kiss, numbing each other's senses. They held hands this time, Zagreus holding on the tightest between the two. 

Zagreus' grip on the other's hand loosened slowly. His arms dropped to his side as he pulled away from the kiss. Thanatos pulled away as well and felt Zagreus now limp. His eyes were closed, expression filled with bliss. Thanatos smiled sadly as he looked at his partner’s limp body. His skin shone beautifully in the moonlight; he was breathtaking. Thanatos lifted him up and held him close. After a short moment of embracing him, he adjusted Zagreus’ body and held him in bridal style. He planted one last kiss on the top of his head and transported them both to the river Styx, placing him in the pool of blood as gently as he could. He sighed sadly, watching Zagreus be taken by the Styx.

“I’ll see you soon, Zagreus.” He let out before vanishing yet again.


End file.
